A New Love Story
by Evanne Blackstone
Summary: Nate and Serena sont meilleurs amis... ou plus que cela.. malheureusement ce dernier sort avec Kenza, l'ennemie de Serena.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou! A tous!_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Serena et Nate. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! =)_

_Bonne lecture_

_S._

**Chapitre 1.**

Serena sortit du loft, ferma doucement la porte, et regarda sa montre. Décidément, il lui était impossible d'arriver à l'heure en cours.

Elle attendit l'ascenseur, descendit et se précipita dans la limousine qui l'attendait comme d'habitude devant son immeuble.

Le temps qu'elle arrive devant le lycée, les grilles étaient déjà fermées.

Zut! Ça devient une vraie manie. Pesta-elle

La jeune fille se retourna et vit la limousine de Nate, son meilleur ami arriver devant le lycée.

Elle sourit en le voyant sortir de la voiture pas très réveillé: en effet, cheveux en bataille, cravate pendant de chaque cote de son col, c'est comme sa qu'elle le préférait, au naturel.

Il se dirigea vers elle en souriant.

Ça a jamais été ton point fort de te lever tôt toi!

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonjour.

Parles pour toi! Rigola-elle

Nate jeta un coup d'œil à son Blackberry. Kenza allait le tuer! Il lui avait promis de la retrouver devant le lycée avant la sonnerie, pour qu'ils puissent passer un moment ensemble.

Ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup ces temps si parce que le père du jeune homme voulait passer plus de temps avec lui. Résultat, il ne le laissait pas traîner avec sa petite amie.

Il regarda Serena, qui fixait le portail d'un air anxieux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle croisa son regard et sourit, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant.

_Maman va me tuer _pensa-elle._ Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je suis arrivée en retard tous les matins de ce mois-ci! _Elle regarda Nate qui écrivait un texto. _Mais le retard en vaut la peine._

Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme

Allez! De toute façon, ils n'ouvriront le portail qu'a la seconde heure! On va prendre un café en attendant.

Euh... je ne sais pas Serena, j'ai dit à Kenza que je l'attendrais devant le portail a la sonnerie.

Alllleeeezzzz!

Vas-y toi! Je te rejoins après promis!

Ouais en gros jamais. Soupira-elle. Laisse tomber.

Elle tourna les talons et alla au Starbucks du coin. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Nate refuserai de l'accompagner pour attendre sa stupide Kenza. Alors elle, Serena, ne pouvait pas la voir.

Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient des câlins ou des mamours, elle sentait une vague de jalousie l'envahir. Elle voulait elle aussi avoir des bisous, qu'on lui caresse la joue, les cheveux et tout le tralala.

Elle sirota son latte tout en se rappelant de leur enfance a tous les trois: Blair, Nate et Serena. L'inséparable bande d'amis, les plus proches. Chacun savait tout des deux autres, ils avaient partagés tant de choses ensemble.

La jeune fille était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta lorsque son portable sonna. C'était Blair.

Allo?

C'est moi, où est tu? Demanda-elle en zappant le « bonjour »

Bonjour à toi aussi! Je suis au Starbucks près du Lycée.

Laisse moi deviner, tu n'est pas arrivée à l'heure en cours.

Trop forte! Toi non plus apparemment!

C'est de la faute du réveil marmonna Blair. Bon j'arrive. Nate est avec toi?

Non il est avec Kenza.

Ah! Je suis la dans 10 minutes.

Okay à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha.

_Voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction, alors ne vous genez pas pour les reviews, des conseils, et tout sa._

_Merci beaucoup!_

_Bisous_

_S._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou a tous!_

_Voici le second chapitre bien plus long je vous rassure que le premier._

_Bonne lecture =)_

Blair sortait depuis peu avec Chuck, le meilleur ami de Nate, et ils étaient indissociables ces derniers temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blair franchit le seuil du magasin, suivie de Chuck. Ils étaient passés devant le lycée et avaient essayé de le convaincre de venir avec eux. Rien n'y avait fait, sauf qu'ils avaient aggravé la situation: Nate les rejoindraient plus tard avec... je vous le donne dans le mille... Kenza.

Lorsque Serena apprit la nouvelle elle soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, c'était bien clair. Elle aurait aimé avoir ce genre de complicité avec quelqu'un, et elle devait l'avouer, elle pensait souvent à Nate, mais cela ne lui était pas possible.

La jeune fille regarda sa meilleure amie qui souriait d'un air excité.

Qu'es ce qu'elle a? Demanda-elle à Chuck.

Aucune idée. Elle est comme sa depuis se matin et refuse de me dire pourquoi.

Blair? Allez qu'es ce qui se passe?

J'attends Nate pour vous dire la nouvelle.

Et tu comptes nous faire patienter longtemps?

Non justement, il arrive.

En effet, le jeune garçon poussait la porte du Starbucks accompagné de Kenza.

Lorsqu'il vit Serena et les autres, il se dirigea vers eux trainant sa copine par la main.

Elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup et c'était réciproque, cependant, Blair avait insisté pour qu'il vienne et il ne pouvait pas laisser Kenza en plan.

Ah! Le voilà!

Salut tout le monde!

Bon maintenant Blair, accouche! Lança Serena qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Mhhh...

Blair!

Je plaisante!OK. Nos parents ont parlé. Assieds toi, Nate.

Depuis quand tu sais ce que nos parent disent?

Depuis toujours! Mais tu veux la nouvelle ou pas?

Nate sa tut et pris Kenza sur ses genoux. L'œil vif et brillant de Serena s'assombrit.

Bien donc nos parents ont parlé, et ils nous ont trouvé un super appartement pour tous les quatre dans l'upper! poursuivit elle d'une voix hystérique.

Nate, Serena et Chuck la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle cligna à l'intention de Serena, qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Mais c'est Génial! Hurla cette dernière.

Je sais!

Kenza se raidit sur les genoux de Nate.

Vous allez vivre tous les quatre ensemble?

Ouais c'est un peu le principe tu vois. Répondit sèchement Serena.

Kenza prit son petit-ami par la main et l'obligea à se lever.

Écoute Nate, je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

Pourquoi? Moi je trouve sa génial. Vivre avec mes meilleurs amis.

Je suis vraiment pas très chaude pour sa Nate.

Mais pourquoi?

Elle poussa un soupir.

Je n'aime pas que tu traines avec Serena.

Mais c'est ma meilleure amie! Et je traine avec qui je veux!

Donc si tu vis avec elle... poursuivit le jeune fille sans écouter ses paroles, je ne veux pas que tu lui parles.

Pardon?

Tu m'a entendue! Je ne veux pas que tu parles avec Serena si tu vis en colocation avec tes amis. Dans le cas contraire, faudra m'oublier.

Nate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Ne pas parler avec Serena relevait de l'impossible.

Jamais il ne pourrait la voir tous les jours et ne pas lui parler! Elle était une grande partie de sa vie, comment pourrait-il ne pas lui parler? Ne pas sortir au ciné, ou boire un café avec elle? Ne pas rire aux larmes avec elle?

Mais il aimait Kenza, vraiment. Du moins il le pensait, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser!

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Kenza, je...

Tu as une semaine pour réfléchir. C'est soit elle, soit moi.

Donc si je parle à Serena, nous deux c'est fini?

Tu as tout compris.

Et elle tourna les talons.

Abasourdi, Nate retourna vers les autres.

Il regarda Serena rire, ses yeux bleus pleins d'étincelles, ses longs cheveux blonds, virevoltant dans tout les sens, pleine de joie de vivre.

L'exact opposé de Kenza qui était brune aux cheveux courts, qui avait les yeux verts et était plutôt terre à terre.

Blair le tira de ses réflexions.

ça va Nate? Tu est tout pale.

ça va ça va.

Tu est sur? Demanda Serena

Elle voyait bien que depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Kenza, il y avait un problème. _Qu'es ce que cette garce a bien pu lui dire? _Se questionna elle.

Pourquoi Kenza est-elle partie?

Oh! parce qu'elle devait voir d'autres amis mentit Nate.

Serena finit son latte et se leva.

ça va bientôt sonner, on bouge?

Ouais on y va.

Dis moi, Blair, on emménage quand? Demanda Chuck

Toutes nos affaires sont déjà sur place répondit elle avec un grand sourire les limousines vont nous y déposer ce soir!

Tu as déjà vu l'appartement?

Non c'est la surprise!

C'est vraiment cool dit Nate en souriant. Tu te souviens quand on étais enfants? On rêvait de vivre ensemble plus tard.

Les filles rirent.

Faut croire que certains rêves deviennent réalité dit Serena en riant une fois de plus

Toute la bande d'amis sortirent du café.

Direction l'école. Serena avait français avec Nate, puis Anglais avec Blair et enfin Maths avec Chuck.

Ils étaient tous dans des groupes différents mais ils tournaient entre eux.

Nate et Serena se dirigèrent vers leur classe et s'assirent côte à côte.

Le professeur leur demanda de travailler sur Victor Hugo, mais comme ils avaient déjà fait un exposé dessus, ils avaient l'heure pour discuter.

Dis moi, qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé avec Kenza tout à l'heure? Demanda Serena

Rien, on c'est un peu disputés c'est tout.

À propos de quoi?

Nate regarda Serena. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle comprit le message.

Tu ne veux pas m'en parler hein?

Je..

C'est pas grave, on a tous des secrets j'imagine.

Désolé S.

Elle sourit et changea de sujet.

C'est énorme que les parents nous laissent vivre ensemble. Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire!

Moi non plus avoua il. Je ne comprends pas que mon père ai cédé.

Oh! tu connais ma mère!

Ouais, Lily peut être très convaincante quand elle veut, et tu tiens sans doute d'elle de ce côté la.

Serena lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Ils étaient si bien ensemble!

Nate plongea ses yeux vers dans ses yeux bleus. Son Blackberry vibra. Un message de Kenza

_Retrouve moi après le cours d'anglais dans le hall. _Il soupira.

Un message de Kenza devina Serena.

Décidément, cette fille lisait dans ses pensées!

Oui. Elle veut me voir après l'anglais.

Il vit que la jeune fille brûlait de savoir pourquoi. Il la connaissait bien depuis tout ce temps. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand son portable vibra a son tour. C'était Yoan, son ex qui n'arrêtait pas de la harceler.

Elle soupira et ouvra le message.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à Archibald. _

Elle tourna la tête et le vit, planté dans la cour à l'épier. Ce n'était pas possible.

Yoan devina Nate. Il te harcèle encore?

Elle désigna la cour d'un signe de tête.

On dirait.

Qu'es ce que tu vas faire avec lui?

Engager un tueur a gages? Non sérieusement, j'en sait rien. Il finira par se lasser de ce petit jeu au bout d'un moment.

La fin de l'heure de cours arriva rapidement, et quand la sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Kenza attendait appuyée contre le mur d'en face.

Quand elle les vit côte à côte, elle tourna les talons et disparut. Il lui courut après, laissant Serena en plan.

Une pointe d'amertume transperça la jeune fille en les voyant parler au bout du couloir, puis se s'embrasser.

Blair arriva toute joyeuse.

T'en tire une tête ma belle.

Elle suivit le regard de Serena et compris.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, sa va passer un jour.

Je sais! Mais moi aussi je veux des bisous!

Tu en aura autant que tu voudra! Bon en attendant, contente pour l'appart?

J'en meurs d'impatience. Bon, anglais ou shopping demanda-elle, une étincelle dans l'œil

Je te reconnais bien là! Rigola Blair.

Et elles se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers le centre commercial. Après trois heures de lèche vitrines intensif, les deux amies retournèrent au lycée pour les cours de l'après midi.

Rien de bien intéressant au programme: Chimie, puis SVT. Serena était nulle dans les deux matières, elle passa donc son après-midi à rêvasser, a propos de leur vie commune avec Nate, Blair et Chuck.

Quand les cours furent finis, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à attendre leurs limousines. La copine tant adorée de Nate fit son apparition.

Blair fronça les sourcils.

Qu'es ce que tu fiches ici?

J'accompagne mon chéri découvrir son nouvel appartement.

Je l'ai invité dit Nate. Ça gène quelqu'un?

Personne ne répondit, mais tous grognèrent. Il fallait vraiment se débarrasser de cette sangsue.

Les voitures arrivèrent enfin, et ils montèrent a bord, impatient de voir leur nouvelle demeure. Le trajet fut plutôt court et Serena impatiente ouvrit la portière avant que le véhicule ce soit arrêté. Elle sauta sur le trottoir se précipita dans le hall.

Nate sourit en la voyant avec un tel enthousiasme, et sortit à son tour de sa limo, suivi de Kenza. Ils retrouvèrent Serena dans le vaste hall, qui parlait avec le réceptionniste. Elle avait l'air très excitée, et lui la regardait comme un aveugle qui voit le soleil pour la première fois.

Cela ne plut pas à Nate. Il avait l'habitude de voir les garçons la regarder comme cela, mais dernièrement, cela l'agaçait.

Quand Blair arriva enfin dans le hall, elle salua le garçon de la main et entraina Serena avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Nate, Chuck et Kenza montèrent ensuite et ils atterrirent devant la porte de leur appartement.

Tous mourraient d'impatience et ils pressaient Blair d'ouvrir.

Lorsque le battant de bois s'ouvrit finalement, ils s'engouffrèrent tous a la fois dans le vestibule.

L'endroit était sublime. Un parquet couleur miel couvrait l'ensemble de l'espace, éclairé par d'immenses baies vitrées. Il y avait même un balcon et la vue donnait sur tout Manhattan car ils étaient au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Serena visita l'endroit. Il y avait eux chambres, chacune avec leur salle de bain : douche, baignoire, et lavabo. On y accédait par un petit couloir. Une d'entre elle avait un velux géant, l'autre une fenêtre.

La porte d'entrée donnait directement dans le salon/ cuisine. Il y avait un canapé confortable devant la vue, et devant celui ci, une table basse, deux poufs, et un écran plat.

La cuisine était séparée du salon par un bar, derrière lui, frigo, plaques chauffantes, four, plan de travail, lavabo, lave vaisselle et micro-ondes.

Une grande table en marbre était dans la partie cuisine du salon, et, dans le frigo, il y avait de quoi tenir au moins cinq décennies!

Et en farfouillant, elle découvrit un petit balcon à l'arrière de leurs chambres, et leurs initiales étaient inscrites sur les portes des chambres sur celle de gauche, il y avait les lettres B&C et l'autre S&N. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle dormirait avec Nate. Il apparut justement derrière elle avec Kenza.

_Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plu =)_

_si jamais vous avez des conseils à donner ce genre de chose,... reviews merci._

_Bisous_

_S._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou a tous!_

_Voilà le 3ème chapitre, il est un peu court je suis désolée je me rattraperai avec le suivant, promis ;)_

_Merci BEAUCOUP à toi Amoureuze, ça me fait très plaisir que mon histoire te plaise, tu peux m'envoie tes liens? Et pour la mise en page, je ne comprends pas, sur mon ordi, il y a les « - » je vais essayer d'arranger sa =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_S._

**Chapitre 3**

« Vous allez dormir ensemble? » Demanda la peste après avoir comprit le sens de S&N

« On dirait » dit Nate en tirant une drôle de tête

« Keeennnnzzzaaaa! » Appela Blair dans le salon.

Nate poussa Serena dans la chambre.

C'était celle avec le velux.

Elle se composait d'un grand lit deux places, et d'un autre lit une place. D'un écran plat, d'étagères, de deux commodes et d'une penderie. Il y avait un miroir géant sur le mur d'en face, et d'une grande fenêtre, qui donnait sur le petit balcon. Leurs affaires étaient déjà installées.

Nate sortait de la salle de bain avec l'air préoccupé qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin.

Il ne savait pas quoi choisir, et s'il voulait faire marcher sa relation avec Kenza, il devrait éviter a tout prix sa meilleure amie, et cela serait dur sachant qu'ils dormiraient dans la même chambre. Serena croisa son regard.

Ils se détaillèrent longuement, puis se décidèrent à sortir dans le salon ou Blair prévoyait déjà une crémaillère avec Chuck. Kenza était apparemment partie, mais Nate ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

« Donc on est Jeudi et la fête est demain soir, et on invite les parents samedi soir c'est ça? »

Chuck avait l'air perdu.

« Exactement! » Le félicita la jeune fille.

« On fait une fête demain? » Demanda Serena

« Ouais! Je ne peux pas attendre. »

Nate décrocha le téléphone.

« Chinois ça vous va? »

Personne ne protesta. Nate commanda un porc au caramel ( pour Serena), des nouilles sautées ( Chuck), de la soupe ( Blair) et un assortiment de nems pour lui.

Un portable sonna, celui de Serena.

« On a pas cours demain! » Hurla elle

« C'est pas vrai! »

« Si journée d'introduction des secondes. »

« On va pouvoir préparer la soirée toute la journée! »

Les filles sautèrent sur place tellement elles étaient excitées.

La soirée et la journée de demain allaient être géniales.

Le repas arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et les quatre amis passèrent à table, discutant joyeusement et avec entrain.

Nate faisait des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas adresser la parole à Serena, et il vit qu'elle le regardait d'un air bizarre.

Elle devait avoir compris quelque chose, c'était obligé. D'habitude, ils discutaient pendant des heures sans se lasser l'un de l'autre, et sa faisait mal à Nate de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Mais il devait faire en sorte que sa relation avec Kenza marche. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Le poids d'un regard le fit sortir de ses pensées. Blair le regardait avec insistance, et il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux.

Elle avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble d'utiliser cette méthode avec lui, sachant qu'il lui cèderait et lui dirait la vérité.

Ils se levèrent de table, et allèrent dans une chambre.

« Nate! Qu'es ce qui se passe! »

« Je.. Kenza m'a donné un ultimatum. »

« Et? »

Nate poussa un soupir et poursuivit d'une petite voix.

« Si je parle à Serena, et mon couple est fini. »

« Donc entre Serena et Kenza, tu as choisi Kenza? »

Blair avait l'air à la fois perdue, et furieuse.

« Ouais en gros c'est ça ».

« Tu me déçois beaucoup sur ce coup la Nate Archibald. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Je pensais que ton amitié avec Serena était une des choses les plus importantes pour toi. Tu te souviens quand tu m'avait dit ça? C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Tu voulais que je laisse tomber Kenza? Pour Serena? »

Cette dernière phrase, Serena l'avait entendue. Ils n'étaient pas si discrets et elle était juste passée devant la chambre.

Elle s'immobilisa. Nate continua.

« Je ne peux pas! Kenza est la femme que j'aime tu comprends? »

« Tu n'a pas remarqué comment elle te traite? »

« JE L'AIME! »

« Qui essayes tu de convaincre la? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Serena toujours derrière la porte.

Elle retourna dans le salon et lorsqu'il sortirent de la pièce, elle tourna la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le jeune garçon pour le moment.

Blair remarqua son geste et compris qu'elle les avait entendus.

Elle savait que si Serena devait choisir entre son copain et Nate, elle choisirait ce dernier.

Serena repoussa sa chaise et disparut dans sa chambre. Elle pleura tant qu'elle le pouvait. _Je ne suis donc rien pour lui. Rien du tout! _Elle était dégoutée par Nate et aussi par elle même d'avoir imaginé ne serai ce qu'un seul instant qu'elle et Nate... une rage l'envahit.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Blair.

Mais elle avait besoin d'être seule et sortit sur le balcon. Il y avait une vue magnifique, et l'air frais la calma un peu.

Au bout de quelque temps, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea dans le salon toujours occupé par ce menteur. Ils avaient tous fait le serment il y a peu de temps de ne jamais laisser une histoire d'amour les séparer.

Nate vit Serena entrer dans le salon la tête basse. Il essaya de croiser son regard, mais elle ne le regardait jamais.

Quelque chose la chiffonnait, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui parler pour la réconforter.

« Je voulais juste vous dire bonne nuit ». Dit elle doucement.

Blair se leva, la pris dans ses bras et Chuck la serra fort également.

« Moi aussi je suis la pour toi. » Murmura il à son oreille. Blair avait du le mettre au courent.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci. »

Et elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, alla prendre une douche, se laver les dents, se démaquiller et se glisser dans un pyjama bien confortable. Puis elle dut choisir entre les lits, et décida après réflexion qu'elle occuperait le grand. Une sorte de vengeance contre Nate.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, elle l'ignora royalement, plongée dans son livre et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il s'assit près d'elle, et elle se détourna, ne voulant plus jamais le voir.

Ce geste serra le cœur de Nate et il comprit aussi qu'elle avait entendu. Il se leva et s'assit sur le petit lit la tête dans les mains.

Il resta sans bouger pendant de longs moments, regardant de temps à autre la jeune fille. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, se lava juste les dents et se coucha.

Elle éteignit la lumière et ils s'endormirent épuisés par leur journée.

_Voilà! Qu'es ce que vous en avez pensé? Et vous avez des idées pour la suite? _

_Voilà voilà,_

_Bisous._

_S._

_Reviews Amoureuze? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou! Voilà le 4ème chapitre de ma fiction!_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bisous_

_S._

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Nate ouvrit les yeux, il eu le réflexe de se tourner vers le lit de Serena.

Elle était la, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et l'air paisible.

Il se leva sans bruit et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Blair s'affairait déjà pour la soirée.

Il se servit un bol de céréales et s'installa sur le canapé, devant un des programmes télés du matin.

Chuck apparut peu de temps après lui, embrassa Blair, attrapa un café et se posa sur un des tabourets au bar.

Personne ne dit rien, mais Nate voyait que Chuck et Blair se lançaient des regards lourds de sens. Serena fit son entrée, toujours en pyjama ( un grand tee-shirt piqué à un de ses ex), marmonna un bonjour à peine audible et s'affala sur un des poufs.

Plus un mot. La journée commençait mal! Mais l'ambiance s'améliora nettement quand Blair leur rappela qu'une fête était prévue le soir même, et que chacun avait une tache. Chuck s'occupait des courses, Nate devait faire de la place dans le salon, Blair était aux fourneaux et Serena décorait.

Les filles bavardaient, riaient, se taquinaient, et ignoraient totalement le jeune homme. Puis le téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha. Je vous laisse deviner qui était au bout du fil.

« Je suis en bas de chez toi. Rejoins moi. »

« J'arrive. »

Il prit l'ascenseur et retrouva sa copine dans le hall.

« Que ce passe il? »

« Ben voilà j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre » lança la fille avec désinvolture. « Donc toi et moi c'est fini. On reste amis hein? Sans rancune. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Nate s'ouvrir la bouche, elle lui claqua une bise et tourna les talons. Elle venait de le larguer, en une phrase.

Il ne compris pas ce qui ce passait et retourna à l'appartement comme un robot.

Ce n'était pas possible! Il avait accepté de sacrifier son amitié avec Serena pour elle, et voilà qu'elle le laissait tomber en deux temps trois mouvements.

Il ouvrit la porte du loft, et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Blair travaillait , toujours en mode zombie.

Elle vit son expression.

« Nate! Tout va bien? »

Il ne répondait pas.

« Nate! Ohoh! »

Rien.

« Serena, apporte moi une verre d'eau s'il te plait. »

Serena s'exécuta et resta près de lui.

« Kenza murmura il... je... Kenza est partie... elle m'a laissé...je... »

« Il délire dit Blair. Aide moi S, on va l'emmener dans votre chambre. »

Les deux jeunes filles le prirent chacune pas un bras et le déposèrent sur le grand lit de la chambre. Elles enlevèrent ses chaussures et le mirent entre les couvertures.

La situation était des plus bizarres.

« Je reste avec lui, » dit Blair.

« OK, je suis dans le salon. »

Lorsque Chuck arriva, il vit Serena, seule dans le salon entrain d'accrocher des lumières. Il posa son sac sur le comptoir.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ici? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais tu devrais voir Nate. »

Serena avait enfin fini les décorations.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla prendre un café.

Chuck apparut avec Blair et ils préparèrent ensemble le repas de midi. Ce jour la, toutes les conversations tournèrent autour de Nate et Kenza.

Chacun avait sa propre hypothèse. Blair pensait qu'ils avaient rompu, que c'était Nate qui avait terminé leur histoire, Chuck, lui pensait que Kenza était malade, et Serena pensait que Kenza avait rompu avec Nate car ils partageaient la même chambre.

Tous défendaient ardemment leur histoire et ils rirent beaucoup devant les imitations de Kenza que Blair leur offrait.

Après ce repas, les filles allèrent faire les magasins pour la fête du soir et Chuck devait rester avec Nate et s'assurer qu'il ne faisais pas de bêtises.

La fête battait son plein, ils avaient réussi à faire entrer près de 65 personnes dans le loft et cela relevait de l'exploit.

Le déprimé avait finalement fait son apparition et il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. La plupart des personnes avaient trop bu, mais tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur, et personne ne fit de dégâts notables.

Serena et Nate devaient s'expliquer, elle l'entraina donc dans leur chambre.

« Okay Nathanaël Archibald. » Elle utilisait son nom entier que quand elle était vraiment furieuse. « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant. »

Nate prit une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner du courage et se lança.

« Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé avec Kenza. »

« L'ultimatum? »

« Ouais. Eh ben, il n'est plus en jeu car elle c'est trouvé un nouveau mec. »

« Elle t'a trompé? »

« J'en sait trop rien. Mais elle m'a largué ce matin »

« Ce que je comprends pas Nate, c'est pourquoi tu l'a choisie contre moi? »

« J'imagine que je voulais vraiment que sa marche entre nous. »

« Tu IMAGINES? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Serena. »

Il poussa un coussin et tira une bouteille de vodka.

Il dévissa le bouchon, en pris une gorgée et passa la bouteille à la jeune fille, qui en pris trois longues gorgées.

L'alcool lui brulait la gorge, mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

Nate s'installa près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, il la regarda et effleura sa bouche d'un baiser, puis ils s'embrassèrent vraiment, ses mains à elle nouées autour se sa taille, et les siennes dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, et sans cesser de s'embrasser, s'enlevèrent leur vêtements. Elle admira son torse musclé, et si doux sous ses doigts.

Ils étaient si bien ensemble. Nate, Serena et... la vodka ;) Ce fut une des plus belles nuits que Nate avait passé.

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été la première avec qui il ai jamais couché, et cette nuit était familière, douce, mais pleine de passion.

Ils ne sortirent pas de la nuit de leur chambre, se suffisant l'un a l'autre.

Ils s'endormirent enfin, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et comblés de leur longue soirée.

_Et voilà! Alors vous en pensez quoi? =)_

_des idées?_

_Bisous a tous!_

_S._

_ps: allez courage c'est pas si dur la rentrée ;) non je plaisante_


End file.
